7 minutes in Heaven
by XxTouya-AyaxX
Summary: ONE SHOT Inuyasha and the crew are playing 7 minutes in heaven! Sesshy too! will this game make couples or end in a tragedy? read to find out!


**Summary-Inuyasha and the crew, including Fluffy is at Kagome's house. They're having a little party but they're too bored so Kagome suggests a little game.**

**Chapter 1-**

"**let's play 7 minutes in heaven!" yelled Kagome. Seeing that they had nothing else to do they agreed with the jumpy Kagome. "Miroku, bring out an empty bottle," Inuyasha said sitting down. "everyone, make a circle around the bottle," Sango said as Miroku came in with an empty beer bottle.**

"**who wants to go first?" asked Kagome. "Sesshomaru! You go first!" said Miroku. Sesshy muttering something about killing Miroku when he was done, went formard and spun the bottle.**

**It spun around in 3 complete circles before slowing down and landing on Sango. "OOOOOH," everyone said except for Sesshy and Sango. '**_**just my luck,'**_** she thought as she followed Sesshy into the closet.**

"**remember! 7 minutes! So find something worth doing in there!" they heard Inuyasha yell from the other side of the door. "what do you think they're gonna do?" asked Kagome. Smirking, Inuyasha said, "I was hoping it was gonna land on Miroku." "hey!"**

**IN THE CLOSET**

"**this closet is so fuckin small," Sesshy said as he tried to swat away one of Kagome's bras that landed right on his head.**

"**so what do you want to do?" asked Sango. "shit, I hate games like this," Sesshy said as he tried to bat away one of Kagome's clean or god knows dirty panties. "then why'd you come to Kagome's little party?" "I had to," "why?" "because" "because… you like Kagome!" Sango said. **

"**well it's hard to say-" "ooooh, you like Kagome," Sango said in a sing songy voice. "shut up wench!" "don't call me that!" THUNK!**

**The people waiting outside of the closet heard a loud thunk inside the closet. "well they're at it," Miroku said sounding sad because he hoped that he would get to Sango before somebody else like Fluffy did. "OK, times up!" Kagome said knocking on the door.**

**Out walked a Fluffy with a huge bump on his forehead. "I'm getting some ice," muttered Fluffy as he gave Sango the I'm-gonna-kill-you-wench look.**

"**what'd you guys do in there?" Kagome asked. "the great and almighty Fluffy called me a wench, so he got what he deserved." Sango said admiring her work as Fluffy walked in from the kitchen with an ice pack on his head.**

"**okay, Inuyasha your turn," Sango said. "OK, here I go," he said as he spun it. It spun around 4 times before slowing down and landing on…. "MIROKU!" Inuyasha yelled a vein popping out of his neck. **

"**damn nation!"they both yelled walking into the closet. Fluffy, Kags, and Sango burst out laughing after the 2 walked in the closet. "I wonder what they're gonna do," Sango said still laughing.**

**IN THE CLOSET**

"**touch me and I'm gonna rip your arms off," Inuyasha told Miroku. "what made you think I wanted to do anything with **_**you**_**?" Miroku asked not expecting an answer.**

**7 minutes later.**

"**OK you guys can come out now!" yelled Sango. Inuyasha practically broke down the door as he rushed out. Miroku came out with a black eye.**

"**I told you not to touch me!" Inuyasha glared at Miroku. "I cant help it if I fall asleep and nod off on your shoulder," he whined.**

"**asleep my ass!" yelled Inuyasha. "that is too funny," laughed Fluffy. "OK, Kagome, your turn!" Inuyasha said hoping the bottle would land on him.**

**She spun the bottle and it went around 3 times. Crossing her fingers and hoping it wasn't Miroku, the bottles landed on none other than Fluffy.**

"**great, I get the complete ass," she muttered. "I heard that," Fluffy said. "just shut up and go in the closet," Sango said ushering them in.**

**IN THE CLOSET**

"**I cant believe I had to come in here with you!" Kagome said giving Fluffy her I'm-gonna-be-a-bitch smile. "wench," he muttered. THUMP! WHACK! SLAP! by now Fluffy had bruises and bumps all over his head.**

**Kagome was amazed to know that it was Fluffy and not Miroku that ahd the bad luck right now. Except maybe when he went in the closet with Inuyasha. She smirked. "Kagome, you're a crazy bitch," Fluffy said.**

**WHACK!**

"**times up!" Inuyasha yelled. This time it was Kagome who almost broke down her closet door. Fluffy came out with 10 or so bumps on his head.**

"**remind me to never ever play 7 minutes in heaven." She said**

**END STORY**

**A/N: so every one didn't get who they wanted in the closet. HA! R&R!**


End file.
